


Lettera al padre

by geeru



Category: Promessi Sposi - Alessandro Manzoni
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Written as a Letter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeru/pseuds/geeru
Summary: Gertrude, dalla stanza in cui è rinchiusa, scrive una lettera indirizzata al padre.
Kudos: 1





	Lettera al padre

**Author's Note:**

> Originariamente questo testo è stato fatto per un tema in classe quando ero alle superiori nel lontano 2003. Di fatto penso sia anche un fanwork e dato che l'ho conservato fino ad oggi, ho pensato di pubblicarlo qui.  
La consegna che dovevamo seguire (aka il prompt XD) era: "_Utilizzando lo stile epistolare, immagina che Gertrude anziché chiedere perdono al padre e dimostrarsi disposta ad assecondarlo nelle sue decisioni, esponga con fermezza i propri progetti di vita, motivando il rifiuto di farsi suora._"

Padre,

Ti scrivo questa lettera per farti sapere che nonostante tu mi abbia rinchiusa in questa stanza a scontare la mia "pena", io _ Ti Perdono. _

Si, hai letto bene, ti perdono: perché ho capito qual è la tua vera natura, ho capito come vuoi manipolarmi per conservare la tua ricchezza, ho capito come facevi patire la mia anima con le tue parole fasulle, che parevano di grazia ma che alla fine erano solo fittizie.

Padre, ho visto quando avete cacciato il paggio minacciandolo, solo perché era gentile con me.

Io ho deciso. Forse ho impiegato anche troppo tempo nel riflettere su questa conclusione ma in ogni caso ti impedirò di fermarmi.

Stare in questa stanza e scrivere con questa penna che mi ha portato solo guai, ora, mi ha dato la forza per fartelo sapere, non mi interessa se ti arrabbierai, se rimarrai deluso o se vorrete di nuovo ignorarmi, come la prima volta, ti ricordi, non è vero?

Padre, rassegnati: io non diverrò monaca e tanto meno Madre Badessa per accontentare i tuoi bisogni e quelli della famiglia. In questi pochi giorni di reclusione sono riuscita a scoprire me stessa, la Gertrude accondiscendente, timida, che non riesce a imporsi con le proprie opinioni ed idee è scomparsa per fare posto a quella nuova, che desidera rispetto e che con determinazione non vuole soprattutto indossare l'abito.

Io ho già dei progetti per la mia vita, padre, voglio conoscere ciò che mi circonda, con uno sposo anche.

E non ti permetto di burlarti di me per i miei sogni, non ti permetto di dirmi che tu hai fatto tutto ciò per il mio bene, perché se così veramente fosse cercheresti la mia felicità che non prevede l'entrata in monastero.

Non potrai farmi cambiare idea, né con le parole né con le minacce, che per te sono all'ordine del giorno, non ti credo padre.

Ciò che farai dopo aver terminato di leggere non sarà più un mio problema poiché io me ne sarò già andata per la mia strada a proseguire la mia vita.

Padre, io ti comprendo e non te ne faccio una colpa per tutti i momenti di angustia e dolore che mi hai fatto passare, perché senza accorgertene con i tuoi atteggiamenti e azioni non sarei mai venuta a conoscenza della vera me stessa.

Addio, padre.

Gertrude.

**Author's Note:**

> Dulcis in fundo, ci tengo a dire che per questo ho preso uno tra i miei voti più alti di sempre nei temi: 7+. Quindi YUPPI per me! Come sono fiera!! XD


End file.
